Opposites Attract
by Lai Jun Chen
Summary: In which Allen finds his thoughts to be rather unconventional and oddly focused around a certain Portugeuse Noah. Said Noah finds that he is equally fascinated by our favorite white-haired Exorcist. On with the cliche! Rated T for implied situations
1. Unconventional

**Chapter One: Unconventional.**

With Howard Link _always_ watching everything he did (not that he ever really did _anything_ anymore) Allen Walker found that he had a great deal of spare time to simply think. To think about anything, really. Allen was not well educated, having been orphaned so young, but he was not naïve or stupid. Perhaps a little dense, but only because he was so young, so innocent, so inexperienced.

Allen had tried going to Lavi for information and conversation, but that always seemed impossible, either because of _dearest_ Howard or because Lavi had his education as future Bookman to attend to. Kanda was out of the question. Lenalee had Komui hovering around her more often as of late and everyone else just seemed to be so busy these days. And Howard Link was completely _intolerable_.

Suffice to say, Allen ran out of things to ponder rather quickly- _conventional_ things, at least. This was easily understandable when one considered that Allen's life had never, at any point, been _conventional_.

One of Allen's first _un_conventional quandaries was: Why does Road Camelot like _me_ so much? Beyond Road's unusual tastes, all Allen could come up with as an answer was his equally unusual looks. However, further thought into Road's… _life_ left him rather queasy and dizzy, and terribly uneasy.

The twins, David and Jasdero… as far as he was concerned they were a medical mystery the psychological community would adore. He wasn't going to go there.

Tyki Mikk. The Noah of Pleasure. This aspect Allen did in fact spend a great deal of time pondering. If one were to consider Tyki Mikk as simply 'pleasure,' then he seemed to be quite the opposite of Allen Walker, the Musician of Noah, or no.

It was their differences that Allen found most curious.

The young Exorcist took in, embraced everything- good or bad- accepted, dealt with it and moved on. The older Noah dealt only with that which he wished to (of course, disregarding Innocence). Marquis Mikk played at helping create Akuma as well as being a perfect human and an imperfect human. Vagabond and nobility- Noah not included.

Allen Walker insisted that he was human- granted, a cursed human- intent on saving the Akuma and the humans. All the while he refused to allow himself to become a Noah. The Exorcist fought. The human beings within Allen and Tyki- whatever was left of them- fought themselves.

That seemed the only thing they had in common. From what Allen could understand, the basic reason his sword of exorcism had backfired was because Tyki had already been suppressing his Noah, not allowing it on the same 'plane' as himself. The same thing had happened when he had impaled himself with his own sword, even if it had only been for a moment.

So Allen, the 14th, and Tyki, the 3rd (who 'coincidentally' looked _just _like the previous 14th), were both, to some degree, suppressing their Noah. No, Allen Walker and Tyki Mikk couldn't have _that _much in common. They were night and day. If Tyki was pleasure, then Allen was self-sacrifice. Suddenly, Allen realized that his thoughts were rather consumed by the Noah.

Fortunately for the fascinated Allen, Tyki Mikk found himself in a similar situation.


	2. Insanity

**Chapter Two: Appearances**  
The Noah of Pleasure _could not _stop thinking about the white-haired Exorcist. At first, he thought it was because of the incident with his inner Noah, because of the scars he'd been left with. Of course he knew that wasn't the reason when he began to contemplate things completely unrelated to that event.

He was fascinated by Allen's appearance, by how _different _he looked from all the other Noah. By how different _he _and Allen looked. Tyki was tall and broad shouldered. Allen was rather short and very slender. So much power packed into such a slight frame. And how the _hell _did so petite a boy even lift such a _bloody _big sword? Allen was all alabaster skin versus Tyki's naturally tan complexion. Tyki's hair was long, and dark, and wavy. Though Allen had been born with light brown hair the Noah thought his stark white hair better suited him. His _short_, very white, very _straight _hair was gorgeous.

As soon as he paired the word 'gorgeous' (or any other word denoting beauty) with Allen Walker, he knew he was in trouble. Being an older, far more experienced individual Tyki realized much sooner than Allen exactly why his thoughts were so focused on the younger male. This was not, of course, Mikk's first crush; however, he was beginning to fear, and to hope, that it would be his last.

Tyki Mikk did _not _need to fall in love with an Exorcist. With _anyone_. But especially not with the Exorcist, traitor Noah, Destroyer of Time, cursed Allen Walker. They were just so _different_: The way they approached work, the way they viewed the world, the way they lived. Allen was eager, Tyki reluctant. Allen was dedicated and did _all _that was necessary. Tyki was fairly carefree and did _only _what was necessary. The Musician of Noah wanted to save the world, while the Pleasure of Noah wanted to see it crumble. The cursed teen was willing to give his life to save someone. The Pleasure wasn't sure he'd give his life to save _anyone_. The Noah lived two lives in the pursuit of his own happiness and entertainment. The Exorcist struggled to live one life and ensure everyone else's happiness. Mikk lived as a vagabond with good friends and as nobility with wealth, power, and a long line of admirers. Allen had lived as a despised orphan, the adopted son of a penniless, traveling clown, and as a mad alcoholic's apprentice (read: slave). The only things that had ever been even _fairly _consistent were scornful glances, poverty, trauma, and debt collectors. Allen had a long line of people who hated him.

Tyki had heard that opposites attract, but had never actually believed it before. The very idea was so terribly cliché. Fortunately, Tyki had always been fond of the cliché, as well as the corny. Tyki Mikk was not, however, fond of reality. And the reality of this... _situation_ was that it was highly unlikely that the white-haired boy would ever return his unexpected, rapidly developing feelings. _Ever_. After all, in what world would the savior of the world, ethereal, _saintly_ Allen Walker ever fall for a Noah? The Pleasure resigned himself to unrequited love.

~Whatever deity, mythical creature, chain of evolution, or hand of fate controlled reality, practicality, normality, and everything sensible must have been on vacation because saintly _Allen Walker _was unwittingly falling for a _Noah_. The poor boy was sure he was going _insane_. He was lucky, at least, that realization of this fact had dawned slowly. Otherwise, the poor young man might have _actually _lost it and been committed. How else was one to deal with falling in love with their enemy, the Pleasure of Noah, no less?

It wasn't until a few months after actually falling in love with said enemy that he _fully _realized he had fallen at all. He had at first thought that his conclusions regarding his feelings were flawed. Once he came to understand that they were not flawed, that he truly was in love with a Noah, he was rather devastated. After all, such a relationship was beyond his reach: Tyki Mikk would never feel the same way as he did. And even if the Noah _could_ love him in return it would be frowned upon, considered treason- by both sides of the war. These thoughts were, naturally, depressing, but as always, he accepted the situation and moved on.

Ever onward, always forward. No matter what.


	3. Courtship

**Chapter Three: Courtship**

Being the Noah of Pleasure and now thoroughly _displeased_, Tyki's resignation didn't last long. It lasted all of about a week. At the end of this horrendous week he decided he would woo his fair-haired obsession, regardless of the obsession's feelings on the matter. The worst that could happen was that he didn't end up with his love. He didn't have him now… Then again, Allen might also try to kill him. Well, Allen _sort of_ did that now, too.

Tyki was not surprised by Allen's rather violent reaction to his courtship. After all, he was a Noah and terribly twisted in his own right. His idea to win the beautiful young man's heart was unusual, to say the least. Kidnapping him might not have been the _best_ plan, but how else was he going to get Allen alone? As anticipated, the Exorcist's first reaction upon waking was to fight. Tyki tried to explain his intentions, but Allen was cautions and disbelieving. Consequently, Tyki's confession was not what poor, traumatized Allen needed to hear at that moment and as a result it provoked an new reaction from the boy: flight. Not that that would be much help, as he had no idea where he was.

Basically, Allen Walker, uncharacteristacally, panicked. Did Tyki know that he was in love with him, too? How had the Noah found out? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Another way to torment the Earl's greatest rival? Or was it worse- was Tyki sincere? He paused, stopped moving forward. He could spare a moment to find out. He had to know, either way, he had to know. Tyki caught up to him in moments. Wary, but grateful that his crush was no longer fleeing. He approached cautiously.

"Were you telling the truth, Tyki Mikk? You..." Allen gulped audibly, "you _love_… me?" He turned to face his pursuer.

"...I meant it, Shonen- _Allen_." Throwing caution to the wind, the older male caught the younger in a kiss. Chaste, but forceful.

He fully expected Allen to push him away, to hit him- _something_. Anything but Allen kissing him back. Anything but petite, innocent Allen Walker shoving him against a wall and quite aggressively taking control of the kiss. The Noah of Pleasure was certain he must have died and gone to heaven. Their make-out session was reluctantly paused for a want of air.

"You know, it's a good thing you like me back, Allen. I had intended to lock you up and hold you against your will, if I had to." The Noah grinned at the Exorcist's shocked expression.

"Idiot Noah. You did all this, not knowing whether or not I even felt the same way as you? And you were going to what? Chain me up in your room if this didn't work out as you wished?" To Allen's horror, Tyki's grin widened.

"Now there's an idea..." he said, and proceeded to drag his love back to his room.

...The following morning.

Road was neither surprised to see Allen at breakfast the next day (the kidnapping had, of course, been her _genius_ idea), nor was she surprised by his and her uncle's rather frazzled appearances.

"Good morning, Allen-kun! Did you sleep well?"

Allen paled at the question and glared at his new lover. "Just _fine_. Thank you, Road."

"But you look so _tired_," Road grinned devilishly from behind her teacup, "and those marks on your neck. Why, Allen-kun, are those _bite _marks?"

The Pleasure, who had been looking very smug, suddenly choked on his coffee. Any color remaining in Allen's face now left- even his scar looked pale.

"_Tyki_!" Allen yelled indignantly, and leaped over the table with thoughts of bloody murder fueling his rage.

Road just laughed as her favorite Exorcist chased after her nervously laughing, completely terrified uncle. Things would be so much more _fun _whenever Allen came to visit, she was sure... She hoped Allen didn't kill Tyki in the mean time.

~Tyki limped for the next three days, sporting a black eye for a week. He couldn't wait until Allen visited next.


End file.
